Just Business
by Slim Shady147
Summary: Buttercup needs a job her sisters cannot take her being lazy anymore, so she goes out for a job. She cannot find one but until she meets Butch again and he tells her she can work for him at his Company. Will relationship start or will Buttercup be fired? Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding a job

"Buttercup I leaving!" I heard someone yelled I sat up rubbing my lime green eyes. I looked up to see my bubbly sister at the door she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress, white sandals, and her hair was in a messy bun with a white headband.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"I just letting you know I leaving for work, you need a job Buttercup," Bubbles said while crossing her arms.

"I know I get a job one day." I said as I laid back down on my bed little did she know I was going to look for a job today, and surprise her and Blossom. "Bubbles did Blossom go to work all ready?" I asked.

"Yeah which you need to do" She said while walking out the door, I laughed and got out the bed. I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. Since the Professor died 3 years ago, my sisters and I got some things done to the house. I striped down to nothing and got in the shower, the water felt good on my skin. I turned the water off and step out wrapping my green towel around me. I brushed my teeth and blow-dried my black hair that was shoulder-length. I walked back to my room and went to my closet to find some work clothes.

It took me 15 minutes and I could not find anything I decided to look in Blossom's closet instead. I went in her room, her walls were a light pink, and she had white carpet. I opened her walk-in closet and I swear it was like a she worked at an office, she works as a math teacher, while Bubbles works for a fashion company. I finally found a black suit that I liked; I walked out her room smiling. I have to hurry and wash this before she finds out she hates when Bubbles and I take her clothes. I walked back to my room and change into her clothes; I put my hair in a neat ponytail. I looked in the mirror one last time and grab my bag and keys. I walked to my car which was a lime green Camaro, the Professor got it for me before he died. I got in and pulled out the driveway I do not where to start but I going to find a job today if it is the last thing I do.

I saw a coffee place I pulled up next it; I got out the car and took a deep breath. As I walked in the coffee shop it was small but it had lots of people in there. I tried to look for the manager I looked like a lost puppy, I felt someone touch a shoulder. I almost punch them but good thing I did not I turned around to see a small looking guy, he could not be more than 4'11.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked.

"Um…I looking for the manager" I said.

"Well you looking at him what do you want?" He was being somewhat rude it took everything in me to not punch him in the gut. "I looking for a job are there any job openings here?" I asked him.

"No" He simply said and walked away I stood there my blood started to boil. "Well on to the next one I guess," I said to no one. I walked back to my car I searched and still could not find a job everyone was a jerk or did not have a job opening. I realized I did not eat today I decided to stop at Starbucks. I walked in and I ordered a coffee and a gazed donut, I walked to a table and sat down taking a slip of my coffee it was nice and hot.

"Hi" I heard someone said I looked to see who it was, he had black spiked hair, forest green eyes, and he was wearing a black business suit.

"Who are you? You look like I know you from somewhere," I asked.

"You don't remember Buttercup?" He asked.

"Butch?" I asked almost spitting out my coffee. "You got it right Buttercup," Butch said sitting down next to me.

"I heard you looking for a job babe," He said.

"How did you know? You been stalking me or something?" I asked.

"No you remember super hearing did you forget?" Butch said.

"No I just don't like you in my business" I said while taking an other slip of my coffee. "Why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"Well I run a business…well my brothers and I run it and I can give you job if you want" He said.

"Why do you want to give me a job?" I asked.

"I think it would be fun to have you at my job and you can do some of my work."

"Oh…and why would I work for you Butch?"

"To make money and my company has a lot of it"

"How much?" I asked.

"Shh we talk about it tomorrow at my office at 9:30 a.m." He said.

"Okay I agree to meet you there and no funny stuff," I said as I got up he did the same.

"Okay 9:30 it is at that building called Butch's Company."

"Wow your own name on the Company and how does your brother's feel about this?"

"They fine with it now promise me you come for the interview?" He asked me with his flirty smirked I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Yeah I will be there just to make some money," I said throwing a small smirk at him. He smiled and walks out Starbucks and I walked behind him, he stops and looked at me.

"I like your car by the way babe" he said as he got in his black Mustang and drove off. I stood there and smiled well I might get a job wait until I tell my sisters I thought as I got in the car and pulled off.

_**There chapter one of my new story hope you like and please review tell me if I should continue. Buttercup going to work with Butch hope you going to enjoy it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Telling the sisters

As I pulled up in the driveway, I saw that Bubbles were home. I smiled she going to be happy that I might have a job. Then again, maybe not, I going to be working with a Rowdyruff boy, I signed and got out the car and walked up to my door.

I was having a hard time finding my keys in my bag, "I really need to clean out my purse", I said to no one. As soon as I said that, the door opened revealing my blonde haired sister. She had her hands on her hips.

"Sorry sis I could not find my keys in my bag" I said while walking pass her.

"Well it is all right I need to clean out my purse too," Bubbles laughed.

"Where is Blossom?" I asked while sitting in the chair.

"She still at school" Bubbles said while turning the TV on.

"Still?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she had to grade some papers, she said she be home at 6:00"

"Okay I have something to tell you guys," I said while looking at Bubbles who face glowed a little.

"What is it? Do you win a prize or something?" She asked.

"Nope you have to wait until Bloss gets here" I replied. She signed and crossed her arms, I laughed sometimes she stills acts like a 5-year-old. I heard the door opened, Bubbles and I turned to the door to see a fiery red-head come it.

"Hey, girls" Blossom said putting her bag down on the table and sitting down. She looked beat.

"Hey Bloss long day?" I asked.

"Yeah, those kids are hard to teach sometimes" she replied. Bubbles and I laughed.

"Yeah, that what you get going for a teacher's job, you remember how we was back in school." Bubbles said.

"No that was Buttercup and you Bubbles, I was a good student," Blossom said.

"Well" I started "I have something to tell you girls". They both looked at me ready for me to say something.

"Well go on…" Blossom said.

"I went out today…" I started to say until Bubbles butt in.

"You met a guy!" She squealed.

"No stupid! I found a job," I said.

"No way! What happened?" Blossom asked listening to my every word.

"Well…I was at Starbuck getting my coffee; this guy asked me did I want a job where he worked. I said sure and I meeting him tomorrow at 9:30."

"Wow, my lazy sister finally found a job I am so proud of you!" Blossom yelled reaching over and hugged me.

"Yeah but I am not done the boss is Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff boys." I said. My sisters' eyes went wide.

"No you cannot work for him; I thought the Rowdyruff boys were destroyed!" Blossom yelled while shaking me back and forward.

"I know Bloss but somehow they came back and his brothers worked their too. It is called the 'Butch's Company' they make good money." I explained as she stop shaking me.

"Butters they tried to destroy us when we were 5! You of all people would work for our old enemies!" Blossom yelled.

"Bloss calm down, we should be happy Butters got a job. People change so what if the Rowdyruff boys tried to kill us we killed them. Let us give them a chance." Bubbles said.

"Yeah Blossom if he tries something I can destroyed him easily you said I needed a job. I found one now be happy for me" I said. Ever since the Professor died Blossom been Bubbles and I mother.

"Okay but any funny business I will kill both of you" Blossom threaten.

"Ha! You cannot kill me I stronger than you," I said.

"Well I am the oldest so I can if I wanted to" she said.

"So what be three seconds!" I yelled.

"Hey Buttercup didn't you say Brick and Boomer would be at the job too?" Bubbles asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well you have triple trouble on your hands" she replied.

"Hm I can handle them they are no problem…well Butch is."

"Why you say that?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch and I are equal so he is going to work me to death I know it" I signed while putting my head in my hands.

"Maybe he not Butters he changed" Bubbles said.

"No Bubbles if you like me then you going to work a person."

"How did he get a job anyways, even his own company at that?" Blossom asked.

"I should ask him that tomorrow," I said.

"Also Buttercup tell us how Brick and Boomer are" Blossom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to know how all of them matured" she replied.

"Okay I will I cannot wait to see myself," I said while getting up.

Bubbles yawned "I guess I be seeing you all in the morning" she said while going up the stairs. Blossom and I followed her example.

"Yeah I see you guys in the morning" I replied while walking to my room. They nodded and did the same, I was about to close my room door until Blossom stopped it.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"You are wearing my suit! What did I tell you about going in my closet!" She yelled.

"I…um…I am sorry I needed it for today" I said while trying to close my door.

"Oh no! Don't think you can get away with this" she looked serious but broken down to a laughing fit.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I just playing I happy you got a job, just wash it when you are done with." She said while walking back to her room. I laughed and close my door; I change into my pajamas then jump in the bed.

"You sure got a weird family Professor happy you in a better place now," I said aloud as I went to sleep.

_**Well there chapter two I always say hope you like it, Buttercup talks to the Professor from time to time. Buttercup goes to the job tomorrow and meets Brick and Boomer for the first time in years. They all our 21 by the way. Please leave a review nothing too bad I trying to work on my writing skills. See ya next chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Meeting Butch and the brothers…again

*Beep Beep*

I groaned as my alarm went off, I threw it across the room. I have not heard that dang alarm in a long time since school. I got out the bed and walked to my bathroom, I heard Bubbles singing in her room, and I smelled breakfast being made. Must be Blossom. I got in the shower and did my business.

I walked out the bathroom and I saw Bubbles walked out her walked her room. She was wearing a strapless light blue dress, white flats, and her hair was left down in curls.

"Hey Buttercup, its good seeing you up with Bloss and me." She said.

"Yeah I guess I was never a morning person," I said as she laughed.

"I know…there is a surprise for you in your room." She said as she walked downstairs. I shrugged and went back to my room. I saw the surprise that Bubbles was talking about it was an outfit lying on my bed. It was a white blouse, a black skirt, and black heels. I looked at the girly outfit not my style but it will do. I put it on and done my hair I left it down with flips.

I walked downstairs to hear giggling. "I wonder what they talking about that is so funny." I said to no one. I walked in the kitchen the smell of food hit my nose. My sisters looked at me and giggled louder.

"Hi Buttercup, that outfit... looks nice on you" Blossom laughed.

"Yeah it fits you in the right places…I think Butch would love it!" Bubbles squealed. I glared at her and she smiled nervously.

"I don't care what Butch thinks me I am just there to get a job and make money." I said as I made my plate and sat down.

"Okay Butters whatever you say…" Bubbles said. Blossom looked at the clock and her eyes went wide.

"Well I have to go before I am late!" She shrieked has she gulped down her apple juice and ran out the door. Bubbles and I laughed she came back in looking around.

" Keys! I forgot my keys." She said as she got them and ran back out the door. I looked at the clock it said 8:58 a.m.

"Well we better get going also." Bubbles said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"I just started eating Bubbles!" I complained trying to eat a waffle.

"First thing about a job is it is best to get there early, it will make Butch trust you. Knowing you came on time." She said as she got her purse.

"Like I said I don't care what he thinks." I said as I ate my last waffle.

"Okay Buttercup I will not talk about it anymore," she said as she put a water bottle in her bag and zipped it up. I put my plate in the sink then grabbed my bag and walked out with Bubbles.

"Remember not to get mad if he asks you a weird question. Be on your best behavior and you should be fine". Bubbles said as she walked to her blue Corvette. I nodded and walked to my green Camaro. I put my phone on the charger to listen to music. I need a party song so I can get through this day. I decided to blast 'No.5' by Hollywood Undead. I love them I listen to them when I am down.

I drove for 15 minutes until I found Butch's Company what kind of person names a building after their selves. I thought I pulled in the parking lot. I got out the car and looked at the building that stood in front of me. How could I miss this? I believe this building was 112 stories. It covered in glass from ground level to the roof top. 'How did the three numb-skulls of the Rowdyruff boys make a place like this?' I thought.

I walked in the building I looked around it bigger on the inside. It was many people who work here I wonder what Butch Company does in the first place to have that many people. I felt someone poked me on the shoulder I turned around to see a blonde haired boy. He had ocean blue eyes, his hair was in a wing cut spiked at the ends, and he was wearing a blue suit. He looks like a boy version of Bubbles.

"Boomer?" I asked as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Hi Buttercup nice to see you again…without you and your sisters beating me up." He laughed. I smiled at his commented.

"Those were the days to bad we cannot do it for old-time sake." I said with a fake smile and he laughed.

"Well we could…but I have to ask Brick he still acts all leader like." Boomer said.

"Haha Blossom still does too." I laughed.

"Well we talked later Butch wants to see you," Boomer said as he told me to follow him. Who knew the Rowdyruff boys could be nice but my guard is still up. It felt like hours in till we got to Butch.

"Boomer are we there yet?" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know his office is far."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?" I asked.

"Why all these question?" I do not like them.

"You just asked a question."

"You act like Butch!" Boomer yelled as he opened up a door and pushed me inside. "We finally here" he said. I laughed he just like Bubbles it is funny how they act.

"Yes I understand…I can make that happen. When do you want me to do it? Oh okay I got to go someone just walked in. Yeah it is her I know pick up dinner bye mom. Butch said as he hung up his phone and looked at Boomer and me.

"Was that mom Butch?' Boomer asked.

"Yeah she wants to have a family dinner tonight so tell Brick." Butch said as he raise an eyebrow at Boomer.

"Well I am going to go, see you later Buttercup." Boomer said as he waved and left.

"Yeah see you later…" I said and looked back at Butch who had a smirked on his face. His forest green eyes looked at me with lust in them.

"You came! I so happy you did babe now come sit!" He yelled happily while pointing to the chair in front of him. I went to sit down nervously I not sure what he will try.

"Now Buttercup what should I asked first? Oh I got it are you good at paper work?" Butch asked.

"Yes" I lied well I am good when I put my mind to it.

"I want you to tell the truth remember we are alike you know." Butch said.

"I not lying if you got a job I sure I can get one." I said with a smirked. He put his hand on his chin.

"Okay next question babe do you answer phones quick?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Can you be nice when you answer them?"

"Maybe…" I said while playing with my fingers. He laughed a little.

"Would you get my lunch when I am busy?" He asked I thought in my head 'hell no' but I had to get this job.

"Um…yes" I mumbled.

"Will you go on business trips with me when needed?"

"Of course."

"Good…I making this short because I know you are going to do your best. So you got any questions for me?" He said.

"Of course I got questions what you…so how did you get your own company Butchie?" I asked. He smirked at his nickname.

"Well when my brothers and I came back we needed money, we use our superpowers to make this building what it is today." He replied.

"What do you do at this company?"

"Different things like making video games, TV shows, help other companies with their businesses, things like that.

"How did you and your brothers came back?"

"That is not a business question I cannot answer that."

"Why is that?" I asked disappointed.

"It is personal but I tell you this you will find out soon." He said with a smiled. I frowned at his commented I wanted to know how he got back.

"Fine be that way, next question how much will I be making?"

"Well you will be making 75 dollars per hour it will increase as you do your job. You will be working Monday's though Friday's at 9:30 a.m. to 8:30 p.m." Butch said as he handed me my papers.

"So what do I do?" I asked while looking at the papers.

"You are second in commanded."

"What about your brothers? What do they do?"

"Boomer shows people around when they are lost, and Brick makes the video games. Since I came up with the idea of having a business, they made me boss of the whole thing. Well Brick did not like the fact that I was the boss so I am him the boss of the video games.

"Okay I got, you do I work today?" I asked.

"No you start tomorrow." He said.

"Okay well I have everything I guess I will see you." I said as I got up and started to walk to the door. Just as I was about to opened the door someone already did and hit me in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry" a deep voice said. I looked at the person who hit me he had bloody red eyes, orange hair with a red cap on, and he was wearing a red suit.

"Brick?" I asked.

"Buttercup is that you? I sorry I did not know you was behind the door." He said. I rubbed my head in pain I heard a deep laugh; I turned around to see Butch laughing.

"It is not funny Butch!" I yelled.

"I sorry Buttercup." Butch said clearly not sorry I glared at him.

"Butch so what will be the new video game you had in mind?" Brick asked trying to hold in his laugher.

"Um…a fighting game" Butch replied.

"I see what I can do" Brick said.

"How about you put DC and Marvel characters together?" I asked.

"That might be a good idea I like it Buttercup." Butch said.

"I do to let me go talk to the companies of Marvel and DC." Brick said as he walked out the room.

"Well Buttercup you showing me you good at business I like it!" Butch said excitedly.

"Whatever" I replied as I was about to leave the room Butch grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave let you don't want to stay and get to know each other?" He asked with begging eyes.

"We going to see each other a lot so I don't want to Butchie." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Well then I did not want to get to know you anyway." He said while crossing his arms I stared at his muscles and blushed.

"You like what you see?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"No I seen way better." I replied. He frowned.

"Get out of my office and be here at 9:30 a.m. tomorrow!" Butch yelled as he walked to his desk.

"Butch where will I be working at?" I asked.

"Right next door to my office so I can check on you." He said as he got on the computer.

"I don't need you to check on me I can handle myself!" I spat.

"No need to yell at your boss now please leave I have something to do." He said as he looked back at his computer.

"Who knew you could change," I said as I walked out the room.

_**I am sorry if the chapter suck, it was hard coming up with this. I got ideas for the later chapters that are going to be good. Please review that would make me happy. **_


End file.
